


An Eating Contest for the Fate of the Universe! Mortal vs. God!

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Eating, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Inflation, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: With Goku and Vegeta defeated and Zamasu and Goku Black approaching, Bulma makes a clever last-ditch effort to save herself and the rest of humanity. Knowing how arrogant Zamasu is, Bulma challenges him to the one thing she’s sure she can beat him in-an eating contest. Zamasu agrees, but finds himself at a disadvantage as he’s never eaten before in his life.The two gorge themselves to the point of bursting, but who comes out on top? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!Or this time on Dragon Ball Super I guess.





	An Eating Contest for the Fate of the Universe! Mortal vs. God!

There wasn’t much left standing between Zamasu and his goal of mortal extinction. While Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were still alive, they unconscious and recovering from their injuries. Bulma meanwhile, was left helpless as the vengeful Supreme Kai and his possessed partner stood in front of her. A blade of violet light appeared around Zamasu’s hand, as he raised it above his head, ready to strike.

“H-hey, wait a second! Please don’t hurt me! I-I have something I could offer you!” Bulma said, wincing in anticipation of the Supreme Kai’s attack. She undid a few of the top buttons on her labcoat, leaving her considerable cleavage exposed. Although Jaco liked to tease her for being saggy, in actuality Bulma was still remarkably perky for a woman in her forties. Hell, she could put a girl half her age to shame. Though Bulma had worn her azure hair in countless styles over the years, she was keeping it cut short at the moment. While her coat showed off her breasts, her jeans clung tightly to her wide hips and ass, made large and shapely by a combination of pregnancy and several years of fine-wine style aging. 

Zamasu seemed unimpressed, but he lowered his energy blade, curious to see where this was going. Though he wasn't exactly Bulma's type, the Supreme Kai was rather attractive himself. He had a handsome, youthful face, with features that looked almost elven, especially so if one took his pointed ears into account. His hair was white and spiky, and shaped in such a way that it only covered one half of his head. He didn't have the sort of body one would expect from a fighter, the deity sporting a slender rather than muscular frame. If not for his megalomania he would be the sort of guy that young girls swoon over.

“Being the last man in the universe would get pretty lonely, right? Maybe I could be your queen. How about it, big boy?” she said, giving her generous chest a shake.

“Can you believe this mortal woman?” Zamasu said, looking over at Goku Black. “She thinks that I’d be interested in a disgusting creature like her.”

“Hey! I am not disgusting!” she said, giving him a stern prod in the chest.

“All mortal creatures are repulsive compared to my divinity,” he said. “Now, step aside. I no longer have any interest in killing you for the time being. After I’ve finished off those Saiyans, I will be free to destroy you, along with the rest of the mortal scourge on this beautiful universe.”

“Wait!” Bulma said. She wasn't a fighter, and she wasn't delusional enough to think that that she could take on the guy who beat Goku and Vegeta in combat, but she had to do something to buy the injured Saiyans enough time to recover.

“I want to make you a different offer,” Bulma said. Zamasu didn’t even turn around to look at her.

“I’m not interested.”

“You think that gods are better than humans at everything, right? Would you be willing to test that theory?”

Zamasu and Goku Black turned around.

“Hm...speak, mortal, you have my attention.”

“Well, if you gods really are superior, a mortal wouldn’t be able to beat you at anything, right?”

Zamasu nodded. “Correct, and you cannot.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I challenge you to an eating contest!”

Bulma didn’t know much about the gods, but from what she picked up from Goku and Vegeta’s conversations, she knew that Supreme Kais didn't seem to have much of an appetite, unlike the Gods of Destruction and one purple feline in particular. Bulma, on the other hand, knew how to put away a pretty impressive amount of food when she put her mind to it.

Bulma had read Zamasu perfectly. The Supreme Kai had a need to prove himself the best at anything, and Bulma’s challenge had struck a nerve. He wasn’t going to back down, but he had a way of participating in the contest while also killing the Saiyans at the same time.

“Hmph. I’ll accept your challenge. Goku Black, please indulge this woman’s nonsense, I have work to do.”

“Hey, green guy, I challenged you, not him.”

“And why should that matter?”

“Well, the whole point of this is to prove that mortals can beat the gods at something. If you’re using a mortal’s body, you’re not proving anything! Anyone can win an eating contest with a Saiyan's stomach.”

Zamasu winced. He knew she was playing him, and yet, he couldn’t resist. He would never forgive himself if he exterminated the universe’s mortal population without proving definitively that he was superior.

“Fine.”

“That’s not all. This contest comes with some prizes too.”

“I’m not going to abandon my Zero Mortals Plan just because you defeated me in an eating contest, if that’s what you’re about to suggest.”

“Nope. If I win, you have to give Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks enough time to recover. If I lose, I’ll tell you where all of the remaining humans are hiding. And you’re not allowed to send Goku Black after them during the contest either!”

“Fine. I agree to your conditions.”

Zamasu briefly entertained the idea that he could actually lose. He had never eaten once during his long lifetime, and this human woman must’ve been doing it since she was born.

No, he was being foolish. Mortals were infinitely superior to the divine in every way. He couldn’t possibly lose.

“What are the rules of this contest?” he asked.

“We start by putting...let’s say ten minutes on the clock. Both of us will be given a huge pile of food, with each of us getting an exactly even amount. Whoever eats the most when time runs out wins.”

Zamasu didn’t bother asking where she’d get the food. Creating food was well within his godly powers of creation.

“Let the contest begin, then. You’re only delaying the inevitable. Black, can you create an arena for us?”

Black nodded. He had been itching with the need for violence for the past several minutes. If he was going to be kept from murdering the Saiyans until this stupid contest was over, at least he could cause some kind of destruction in the meantime.

“Stand back,” Zamasu said. Goku Black raised his arms into the air, creating a huge explosion of energy around him in a spherical shape. Everything within the sphere was completely annihilated, leaving only a clean, flat ring for the contest to take place in behind.

Bulma took a capsule out of her pocket and chucked it towards the center of the arena. In a cloud of smoke, it exploded into a clock, with 10:00 on the display. The two competitors stood at either side of the arena, glaring at one another. Bulma couldn’t believe that the fate of the human race was resting on her appetite. It was a good thing she skipped breakfast that morning!

Zamasu pointed his finger towards both sides of the arena. A beam of white light shot from his fingertips, creating two identical piles of food from thin air.

Both contestants had an almost literal mountain of food in front of them, piled high above their heads. There was a plate underneath them, of course, to keep the food at the bottom from being dirtied by the ground. For someone so evil, Zamasu wasn’t half bad at cooking, the food looked fresh and smelled absolutely delightful.

Goku Black swooped in, scooping up the clock in his arms. He levitated himself above the peaks of the food mountains, with the clock raised over his head, so both contestants could see it.

“Are you ready?” Bulma said, her voice brimming with confidence.

“Yes. Let us begin.”

Goku Black pressed a button on the clock, which began to count down, either to humanity’s salvation of its end.

Bulma tore into the pile of food, snatching up a rather large, meat-filled dumpling. She plopped it into her mouth, swallowing the whole thing in only a few bites! She wasn’t nearly full yet, so she grabbed another, and another, and another. Before she knew it, she’d eaten a half-dozen dumplings in only a few seconds!

She could see her stomach stretching out slightly, the buttons on her labcoat straining, but she wasn’t discouraged. She still didn’t feel like she was full, and the growling belch that she released helped free up some more room in her belly.

GrrRrrRUuuuuuuuRrrrpPp

While had never done it himself, Zamasu had a basic grasp of how eating worked. First, you take the edible item in question, and place it in your mouth. Then, you chew it, and swallow it, and it enters your stomach, where it remains until the digestive process completes.

In truth, Zamasu wasn’t even sure if he had a proper digestive system, although, he had a mouth and throat, so it could be assumed that he possessed one. Not wanting to waste and more time contemplating his own anatomy, he reached his hand into the pile, pulling out what a human would’ve recognized to be a freshly grilled steak. Zamasu had created all of this food, and yet, he had no idea what any of it was.

He reminded himself again that he had no time to waist hesitating. Seeing how efficiently Bulma had devoured the dumplings, he imitated her method of eating by cramming the slab of meat into his mouth and gulping it down, barely chewing it at all.

The sensation of eating was so incredibly alien. Feeling the stake entering his throat, traveling down it, and landing in his stomach felt like his body was being invaded by some foreign entity. 

While it was strange, there was at least one part of it that wasn't unpleasant, and that was the taste of the food itself. The steak had incredible flavor, and this new feeling of fullness was rather pleasing. He identified the food item as having originated from a bovine creature of some sort. Mortals may have been filthy, destructive creatures, but they did have at least one use in the form of food.

They were also quite good at eating, as Bulma was demonstrating. The dumplings were just the beginning, she was in the zone now, not even paying attention to what she was eating, just taking handfuls of whatever was nearest and cramming it into her maw. Her chewing became sloppier, as bits of her meal fell out of her mouth, and food stains began to coat her clothes. Zamasu wondered what those loud, gaseous emissions she kept producing from her mouth were, and if they had anything to do with what she was eating. If they did, that meant that…

OoOouUUuuuuuOoOOOuuuuurrrrrRrrrrpppp

Zamasu’s lips parted, as the first belch of his life exploded out of him. While the feeling of eating was merely unusual, this sudden expulsion of hot air from his guts was shocking. The warmth and force of the air rushing out of his mouth, the renewed flavor of the food against his tongue, it was all so strange, and rather unpleasant too. 

"What in Zeno's name was that?" Zamasu said. His attention was taken away from the competition, as he was left stunned in the aftermath of his own eruption.

"It's *Schlurp* called a *BWwOoRrpp* burp. We humans do them pretty *Gnarr* often after we *OuUUuRRrpp* eat. If you want to *Nomfch* win, you should get used to *BwWwWoooOOoORrRRTtttT* them." Unlike Zamasu, Bulma didn't allow herself to get distracted. Even while speaking, she was either cramming, chewing, or swallowing her food, or letting out an enormous belch to make more room.

Zamasu was absolutely horrified. How could mortals stand this vulgar occurrence day after day? This newfound discovery as well as Bulma's gluttonous display solidified Zamasu's belief that humanity needed to be wiped out. As horrific as all this eating and belching business was, he was still confident that the gods were superior to mortals in it. Realizing that he was trailing behind, Zamasu crammed two handfuls of food into his green, puffed-out cheeks in order to prove just that.

He could feel his stomach clenching around the massive amount of food he had stuffed into it. He began to feel sluggish, as though his entire body were being weighed down, but his gut especially. 

Bulma seemed to experience no such difficulties. If anything, her binging seemed to energize her, using the calories from whatever she had eaten before to fuel her continued gluttony. 

Judging by the noticeable disparity in the size of their bellies, Bulma had taken a respectable lead. Bulma had to unbutton her lab coat to accommodate her advancing gut, and her undershirt was proving insufficient to contain it as well. It rode up, covering only her breasts and leaving her bloated, food-stained tummy completely exposed. Bulma had been nine months pregnant, and yet this was the biggest her stomach had ever been.

Zamasu was sporting quite the food baby himself. Though his green gut still had yet to free itself from the confines of his clothes, he did have to unbutton the sash around his waist in order to allow it more room to grow.

The more Bulma ate, the bigger her appetite seemed to grow. Each bite was faster and more frenzied than the last, as she crammed dozens of food items into her maw at once. The fullness and immense size of her stomach served as a reminder of how far she had come. And if she could push herself this far, she could push herself further still!

Meanwhile, Zamasu was having difficulty maintaining his pace. He could still, say, dump an entire bowl of noodles into his mouth, but unlike his competitor he could not force it all down in a single, immediate gulp.

Though his eating had slowed, his stomach was still expanding at a continuous rate. Zamasu bit his tongue as he forced a slab of pork down his throat. Appropriate, since he felt like an utter pig. 

"What are you doing?" Goku Black snarled, as he watched his alternate self struggling. "Are you really going to let that human woman win?"

Black was right. Failing this eating contest would mean putting Zamasu's plan at risk, and although he would never admit it, it would call into question his beliefs about mortal inferiority as well. 

With renewed motivation, the god set his sights on a plate of rice balls. He finished off the dish quickly, by using one hand to shove it into his mouth while he readied the second ball in his other. Even after eating about a dozen of them consecutively, the sensation of swallowing them became no less unusual. 

It wasn't just the feeling of food traveling down his throat that sickened him. Feeling it settle in his stomach was even worse. Swallowing was a momentary pain, but every bit of food he had eaten since the start of their contest still lingered in his gut. He swore he could feel the individual food items pressing against his stomach walls. He could even discern which dish they had come from. 

And the sound. Oh that awful, slimy, squelching sound that his stomach emitted without pause. It seemed to grow louder with each bite he took. The wet gurgling alone would've been poison to his ears, but the fact that the dreadful sound was coming from his own body made it truly insufferable. He despised listening to the human woman's gut growls, but it made sense that a lowly creature like her would make something so foul. He was a god! His divine form should not have been able to produce anything that crude. 

As Zamasu's stomach grew louder, it became larger as well. It was bit of roasted fish that sent him over the edge. The creaking of his overtaxed outfit had been drowned out by Zamasu's stomach noises and Bulma's sloppy mastication, but the sound of his shirt finally snapping was too loud to be ignored. A vertical seam was torn through Zamasu's tunic as his gut swelled by one centimeter too many. His growing belly surged through the opening, leaving the taut, lime green bulge exposed for everyone to see. 

Goku Black tried his best to ignore the other Zamasu's beach-ball sized belly; the sight of it was embarrassing even to him. 

"I see you finally *homph* broke out of your clothes," Bulma taunted as she gnawed on a leg of turkey. "Maybe now you'll start catching up to me."

Bulma's bulbous belly put Zamasu's to shame, as did the ceaseless roar of her overstuffed stomach. If the contest continued like this, Zamasu would stand no chance of winning. 

"That's it!" Zamasu said, wincing as he threw down the half-eaten burger in his hands. "I can't stand another second of this! A god should not have to subject himself to such disgusting bodily processes..." Zamasu forced his eyes shut, for he did not want to see his own shamefully swollen gut as he lowered his head. "...nor defile his own divine figure."

"You *homph* complain too much," Bulma said as she took a hearty bite. Though it seemed like Zamasu was about to forfeit, she still continued stuffing herself. It would be a terrible shame to let all this delicious food go to waste. "I have no idea how you beat Goku and Vegeta with such a whiny attitude."

"And you!" Zamasu spat, forcing himself to his feet and waddling over to Bulma while his round tummy bounced up and down cartoonishly. 

"You are by far the most repulsive mortal I have encountered in this universe," he said. He tried to get in Bulma's face, but the bulbous bellies that bulged out of their midsections forced him to keep his distance. He continued to spew his hatred at Bulma with an increasingly deranged look in his silver eyes, as their respective gurgling guts mashed up against one another. 

"Your shameless gluttony sickens me to my very core!"

"Oh *nomf* yeah?" Bulma said, giving Zamasu's gut a sharp poke. "You're one to talk, fatass."

"How dare you touch me, mortal!" Zamasu fumed. "You...you..."

BWAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUR-REEEEEEEEEYEEEEEELCH!

Before Zamasu could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Bulma launching a belch directly into his face. His features were further twisted as his nose wrinkled in disgust from the raw, meaty scent that violated his nostrils. 

"Excuse me!" Bulma said, covering her mouth cutely with a playfully girlish giggle. 

Zamasu seemed far less amused. The god was at a loss for words, shouting and sputtering as he recoiled from the lingering cloud of gut stink that Bulma had unleashed. 

"That's it!" Zamasu said, shouting so his words could be heard over the volume of his own churning gut. "You win! I forfeit your foolish contest. All it's done is solidified my belief that you disgusting humans need to be eliminated, starting with you! Black, annihilate this creature!"

Black nodded, raising his hand towards Bulma as a sinister pink beam of energy began to build...

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" roared the familiar voice of the Saiyan prince. His fist collided with Goku Black's cheek, sending the possessed Saiyan flying into a nearby building. Vegeta's wounds had healed, his godly blue aura had reignited, and he looked ready to get back in the fight. Goku followed behind him, who had made quite the recovery as well. 

"Huff, what took you so long?" Bulma said, arms crossed over her massive stomach.

"I'll admit, I didn't think your plan would work," Vegeta said. "I'll never make the mistake of underestimating your cleverness...or your appetite ever again."

"Well, it's nice to see you guys again. Now, go kick Zamasu's green ass!"

Goku and Vegeta hardly needed to be told. They turned towards the overfed Kai, who despite his current condition still seemed intent on fighting. 

"Fools. I defeated you before and I can...*huff* do it again." 

Zamasu tried to charge towards the two Saiyans, but his stomach reduced his movement to a comical waddle. He huffed, gasped, and belched, as the energy blade he had been charging in his hand dissipated from his exhaustion. 

"Give me...a moment," Zamasu said as he fell to his knees and panted. I...just...HURP"

Goku and Vegeta weren't about to show Zamasu mercy. His eyes widened with fear as he watched the two Saiyans charging towards him with burning auras, as his bloated belly rendered him unable to get out of the way. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Bulma said. She couldn't do much besides cheer from the sidelines, as her tummy had immobilized her as well. "We can have a nice victory dinner with all this food after you finish beating him..." she said, plucking a burger from the pile. "If there's any left..."


End file.
